En manos de una loca
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una serie de robos de ropa interior ocurre en el club de natación de Nanamori, Yui en su afán de buscar al responsable ero ella no contaba que alguien muy conocido y para colmo sucumbe ante su locura Lemmon tipo rape con secuestro, AU, YuixChinatsu


Las clases de natación donde las chicas aprenden su habilidad en el agua mientras realzan su belleza por medio de sus bañadores…La historia ocurrió en cierto modo en la secundaria Nanamori donde ciertos ataques ocurrieron dentro del club del deporte mencionado antes sobretodo el casillero de una renombrada alumna y experta en esa disciplina desde niña, Yui Funami y varias integrantes de primer año sin olvidar a la aguadora como porrista principal del grupo, Chinatsu Yoshikawa.

El reciente equipo, bueno su líder sufrieron ataques no de tipo físico, ni emocional, ni de ninguna índole pero si de manera extraña y más cuando alzaba el grito al cielo desde hace unas dos semanas

-¡Ahg! ¡ Lo han hecho de nuevo!

Las integrantes y la aguadora fueron hacia un casillero el cual estaba abierto mientras el contenido estaba vacío como si alguien hubiese robado todas sus cosas

-¿Qué pasa Funami-sempai?- Preguntó una de las chicas de primer año

La pelinegra estaba con varias venas marcando su frente y exclamó

-¿Qué pasa? Resulta, pasa y acontece que alguien tomó mi ropa interior otra vez. ¿Por qué solo toman el mío?

-¿Cerraste tu casillero?

-¡Claro que lo hice!- Miró con enojo su locker aunque su maleta y útiles escolares estaban intactos

-¿Qué demonios? La semana pasada fueron dos veces, ¡Y con esta van tres!

En eso llegó Chinatsu que miraba la escena del crimen, caminó de manera detenida hacia el casillero para ver el desastre causado por el supuesto ladrón de pantsus

-Parece que tienes un fan otaku, sempai- Las demás integrantes miraban con algo de molestia al casillero, no era un secreto que Yui era una gran deportista como una gran estudiante y no era de extrañar su popularidad pero con un abusador cerca, era de dar miedo

-¡Esto no es gracioso, Chinatsu! ¡Obviamente es un pervertido de poca vida!- La pelicorta se puso una mano sobre la cabeza, ese asunto desde hace tiempo la estaba agobiando- Tal vez debería tomar un descanso del club, de alguna manera me siento sucia por dentro

La pelirrosa se fue hacia un lado del casillero aunque optó por quedarse con sus nakamas, ella como todas las integrantes se mostraban preocupadas ante ese asunto desagradable

-Eso suena como una buena idea

-Pero mientras estoy afuera, es mejor que sigan entrenando- Ordenó la pelinegra a lo cual las jóvenes decidieron ir a entrenar mientras la pobre Yui se ponía sus ropas mientras estaba algo enojada pero debía calmarse aunque no era fácil ya que posiblemente en una semana sufriría otro ataque mientras a una distancia la pobre de ojos cristal verdes miraba con detenimiento la escena como si supiera algo sobre el autor de este sabotaje.

(…)

Al día siguiente

Dos estudiantes en junta con la aguadora de cabello rosa hablaban sobre los ataques hacia la líder del club pero lo raro era por qué simplemente ella era su única víctima e incluso el porqué de su ropa interior aunque por ahora decidieron echar a un lado el asunto ya que entrenaban duramente para las distritales.

-Ah, estoy derrotada

-Pero sin Funami Sempai aquí no parece valer la pena

-Sí, lo sé

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de antegolpe mientras la pelinegra con la chaqueta roja abierta y algo sudorosa probablemente estuvo corriendo, con una sonrisa torpe en medio de estar intentando ganar algo de aire felicitó a sus muchachas por el entrenamiento que siguieron mientras Chinatsu indagó

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Yui sempai? ¿No estabas tomando un descanso?

La ojicastaña se rascó la nuca mientras se reía levemente con la mirada ladeante

-Bueno, tenía la intención, pero la competencia está cerca, por lo que no parece apropiado

Miró a todas sus compañeras mientras sacaba su equipo de natación

-¡Por cierto! ¡Voy a entrenar horas extras a partir de ahora! Lo siento si no las veré muchachas tal vez si lo hago, entonces tomo por sorpresa al ladrón de ropa interior

Las jóvenes asintieron a lo que decidieron entrenar hasta la tarde pero la pelicorta optó por entrenar toda la noche si era necesario con tal de dar con el paradero de ese maldito pervertido y darle muerte si era necesario.

Las chicas se despidieron de su sempai la cual no dudó en colocar varias trampas dentro del locker, usó su bañador que remarcaba sobre todo sus atributos a lo cual se lanzó a la piscina con tal de realizar coreografías y calentamientos. Luego de una hora aproximadamente salió del agua mientras sentía que su piel se paraba de punta ya que hacía mucho frío.

"Hace frío esta tarde... Si hubiera sabido que habría salido antes"

La joven salió de la piscina caminando en sigilo como un gato hasta dar con los casilleros dando con un tipo de chaqueta negra y pantalón negro el cual tenía como máscara unas bragas con rayas verdes el cual husmeaba el casillero de la pelicorta, Yui mientras tanto preparaba una katana de madera que halló en el club de kendo mientras mantenía una cara seria pero lista a dar una contienda con ese sujeto.

"Bien, lo he atrapado con las manos en la masa, ¡Así es como lo planeé!...Bien, una katana, esto es justo lo que necesito..."

La pelinegra miraba de nuevo a su acosador el cual aplicaba tomando fotos con el celular causando algo de pudor y repulsión en su rostro

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado haciendo esto? ¡Bastardo!"

En menos de nada alistó su katana en mano mientras el asaltante fue pillado a lo cual emprendió una carrera o bueno eso le hizo creer mientras Yui se abalanzó con darle una golpiza pero el tipo detuvo con una mano, sabiendo que sería atrapado a lo cual se paró y su voz sonó al de una joven

-Felicidades sempai, me atrapaste…Permítame presentarme…- El hombre en cuestión se quitó su máscara de braga hasta que de pronto la pelinegra quedó en un shock al ver que dicha cara le era muy conocida

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eres, eres tú!

El siniestro ser caminaba lentamente hacia Yui la cual estaba aterrada al ver que portaba una pistola taser, sí una pistola eléctrica, un toque y quedaría aturdida. La joven recibió el choque cayendo desmayada mientras la sombra reflejaba unos verdes malvados y siniestros que iluminaban como el cristal de esmeraldas mismo.

-Pensé que estarías entrenando por un poco más de tiempo…Ay mi Yui Sempai, lo siento por esto, pero me obligaste a hacerlo- La voz sonaba al de una niña pequeña mientras otra sombra caminaba llevando una soga y una silla mientras otra cargaba a la joven desmayada…Algo decía que la ojicastaña no saldría virgen de esto, si viva pero no su vagina.

(…)

Yui se despertaba mientras la escena era una especie de salón mientras estaba al frente de los pupitres, estaba sentada pero su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una soga. Trató de zafarse pero era inútil, en menos de nada comenzó a comenzó a escuchar la voz de una niña con un toque sádico

-¿No estás sorprendida Yui sempai? Apuesto a que no esperabas que el culpable fuera una chica, y mucho menos en el mismo club aunque si esa teoría hubiese ocurrido supuestamente sería una de las chicas integrantes pero contaban con alguien que no estaba ligada con ellas en ningún momento.

La pelinegra trataba de librarse pero la soga era muy gruesa y más cuando le fallaba la respiración

-Siendo un terapeuta de ropa interior, ¡Todos supusieron que yo era un chico! ¿Qué cosas, no?

Esa conocida voz fue un detonante en la mente de Yui para reclamar sobre su cautiverio pero esos ojos verdes la paralizaban, la captora se mostraba como una joven pequeña de baja estatura con ojos verdes y cabello rosa de coletas, usaba el uniforme de educación física rojo aunque llevaba estampado el apellido 船見

-Sabes, sempai. Desde un principio me he enamorado de ti…- La yandere se acercó hacia su prisionera mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-Así que, aunque era inútil para nadar, me uní al club para poder acercarme un poco más a ti y ya sabes darte un buen regalo aunque opté por irme de aguadora- Miró de reojo el apretado cuerpo de su sempai- Después de todo el bañador te luce más mejor que en mí

La castaña intentó reclamar pero un puchero tierno como un beso la paralizaron y en menos de nada la pobre Yui quedó de piedra mientras contemplaba como su compañera y captora caminaba como si nunca de eso no ocurrió

-Yo... No tenía idea. Las dos somos chicas, ya sabes, de todos modos- La pelinegra inhaló lo bastante para dar un grito aunque el cielo lo escuchara, lástima que todo un salón vacío era testigo

-¡Deshazte de estas cuerdas ahora mismo!... -La castaña gritó mientras estaba con un ligero enfado mientras Chinatsu sonreía con excepticismo. La pobre pelicorta volvió a gritar

-¡¿Acaso quieres volverme loca?!

La pelirrosa se rió por lo bajo mientras miraba a su sempai, amarrada y sometida sin defensa alguna

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tímida, Sempai? ¿No te desnudas delante de todas nosotras en el entrenamiento todos los días?- La castaña hizo un hmp digno de una tsundere a lo cual la yandere sacó su mochila para buscar dentro de su contenido

-De todos modos, tengo que mostrarte mi colección. ¿Quieres ver?

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Hazlo rápido!- La pelinegra no sabía muy bien acerca de su amiga hasta que quedó indignada cuando la joven ojiverde mostraba nada más ni menos que un bikini, uno de color negro con sujetador en ambos extremos con una marca blanca

-¡Mira, mira! ¿Recuerdas estas? ¡Es el que te pusiste el último martes, sempai!...¡Estos son mis favoritos!

La castaña sonrojada y cuando el recordar esa incomodidad de usar esas provocativas ropas, intentó dar una excusa pero era obvio que no le salía muy bien el mentir

-¡No!, es solo que no había un bikini, entonces…

-No me importa lo que digas…- La matona caminó hacia su rehén extendiendo su camino hacia sus cabellos tomando algunas y en ese instante olió pero de manera culta y embriagante, quizás Chinatsu a pesar de su obsesión por Yui fuese pervertida, lujuriosa y sádica pero nunca una enferma sabía cuándo hacerlo y también cuando no extenderlo porque de lo contrario sería una subnormal profunda.

-Quizás tenga las bragas, pero hay muchas cosas mejores que me dicen más sobre ti, sempai

La pelirrosa ahora besaba y lamía el cuello de Yui la cual estaba temblando quizás del miedo o del placer pero esa sensación la hacía sonrojar y quizás enloquecer viendo lo dominante que podría ser la yandere. Chinatsu ahora enfocó su mirada hacia los ya desarrollados atributos de Yui quizás de un modo pervertido aunque prefirió ser culta como cualquier caballero

-Ah, mi principe- Suspiró- Nunca me canso de tan lindo olor

-Pervertida…Tú no eres normal- Ladeó su mirada pero el sonrojo era inevitable, creía que era Kyoko por su modo de ser y sus locuras pero Chinatsu era otra cosa y una bastante grave

-No normal es cuando robas bragas de mil mujeres para hacer cosas horribles, quizás me robé tus bragas pero no me la paso oliéndolas o excitarme con ellas. Digamos que es otro pretexto para mantenerte en mis garras

La matona decidió desamarrar a la pelicorta la cual no opuso resistencia ni siquiera se atrevió a insultar o golpear a su captora debido a la fuerte descarga que tuvo al ser capturada. La pelirrosa se encargó de quitarle el bañador dejando al visto su escultural cuerpo moldeado a la imagen de una diosa como de una guerrera, la yandere de ojos verdes embelesada no dudó en quitarse su ropa pero hasta dejarse en ropa interior.

-Quizás sea lo enferma o demente que puedas creerte pero todo lo que hago es por amor

Yui gruño de manera rápida mientras sus muñecas estaban esposadas

\- ¡No digas cosas asquerosas como esa! – Gritó con enojo con tal de zafarse de sus ataduras sin éxito- ¡De todos modos, libérame en estos momentos!

Chinatsu sonrió como niña buena mientras puso la mano de su sempai en su mejilla

-Hasta que entiendas mis sentimientos, estaré haciendo todo lo que me guste contigo- La ojiverde enfocó su mirada hacia la vagina de Yui, quería probar ese manjar y que esa ambrosía explotara en su boca

-Entonces, ¿Te bañaste hoy?

-Idiota, soy nadadora. Obvio que me he bañado

-Era una pregunta retorica

La yandere inclinó su boca hacia la entrada de la ojicastaña comenzando con una suave lamida mientras la sometida alzaba la mirada hacia el techo dando a entender que le desagradaba a primeras de cambio pero por alguna razón se sentía algo bien. Después de unos minutos la ojicristal usó un dedo dentro de su sempai comenzando de manera lenta y calmada, el interior era cálido y a la vez explotar ese tesoro la emocionaba, la pelinegra sentía un choque eléctrico sólo que más profundo.

La pelirrosa ahora probó con dos haciendo el mismo ejercicio mientras Yui sentía como algo tiraba de su ser, gruñía sus dientes mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios algo tan simple podía hacerla sentir bien. Como siempre decía cosas sin sentido, parar o seguir aparte de sus gemidos.

Chinatsu sentía que una energía rodeaba sus dedos mientras caía en nervios con una cara sudorosa. Ahora volvió a usar su lengua y boca para saborear la perla de color blando de su intimidad, la sempai suplicaba que no siguiera mientras le agarraba los cabellos, alzaba la mirada mientras jadeaba sintiendo esas sensaciones eléctricas en junta con sus ojos apagados.

La yandere penetraba con su lengua mientras saboreaba por instancias de su sempai, giraba lentamente mientras la pobre Yui se perdía en sus laureles hasta que se corrió expulsando un líquido caliente en la cara de su acosadora. La acosadora no se atrevió ni a limpiarse la cara pero probó con sus dedos sobre sus labios para después sonreír como villana

-Mmm…La esencia de Yui Sempai, en verdad tiene un buen sabor

La pelirrosa se acostó en el suelo al lado de su prisionera que ganaba aire luego de tan caliente ronda

-Eres una maldita loca- Dijo la pobre nadadora en medio del llanto, miraba hacia el techo dando una luna llena en junta con pequeñas estrellas, era de noche, de hecho la primera y la peor de todas. Por ahora ambas chicas reposaban hasta esperar una segunda ronda.

Ahora el segundo round se definía ahora entre ambas y que mejor símbolo que un dildo con la punta de un pene en cada extremo era como de unos 20 cm no tan grueso pero era muy eficiente para dar placer en ambas participantes. Chinatsu temía que eso no le haría bien a lo cual trataba de buscar en su maleta algún artefacto de manera moderada

-En realidad mientras estabas afuera antes, fui y traje algo de mi casa. Pensé que debería tener algo si esto ocurriera, así que pedí esto especialmente desde el extranjero- En eso le mostró el dildo doble el cual los dividió

-¿Acaso ese es un…?- El miedo invadía su rostro, ver esa cosa daba a entender que iba a ser violada en cualquier momento

-Es increíble, ¿No?...De hecho es un juguete armable proveniente de Alemania aunque allá las llaman "Salchichas", si uno dos vibradores hago un consolador doble de lujo también puedo dividirlo en varios… ¿Crees que eso es lo correcto? Tú que piensas

La pelinegra trató de liberarse pero fue completamente inútil, imploraba que fuese una pesadilla o posiblemente una fumada de la buena

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- Preguntó mientras el terror se impregnaba desde su voz hasta su rostro, Chinatsu sonreía de forma maliciosa como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro y pudiese poseerlo. Unió el primer extremo del dildo en Yui y el otro en su propia entrada causando un pequeño espasmo en su interior pero era bueno para dar comienzo a la profanación mutua.

-¡Tú y yo nos uniremos en amor!- Hacía una de sus sonrisas de necesidad como querer poseer algo, de hecho Yui era su máxima propiedad como su máximo objeto de placer, su interés amoroso y placentero por el que haría cualquier cosa, Yui por otro lado se sentía como un niño miedoso y llorón en una serie gore (Si han visto Mirai Nikki y conocen la parejita de Yuki y Yuno ya sabrán a que me refiero).

Comenzó a quejarse con una voz algo molida

\- ¡No hay forma de que funcione! ¡No me pongas eso! ¡No hay forma de que esa cosa pueda entrar en mí!- Eso fue insignificante a los oídos de la pelirrosa la cual solo pensaba en tirarse a la pelinegra

Acto seguido Chinatsu puso su extremo en su interior como lo hacía dentro de su senpai hasta entrar y conectar el dildo entre ambas. Ambos corazones y esencias se conectaban en un solo punto, de hecho Chinatsu se llevaba la mejor parte mientras Yui era forzada a seguir su ritmo ninguna tenía que luchar más de la cuenta o de lo contrario el acto se caería en pedazos. La lucha solo constaba de empujes y embestidas dignas de animales y en esa manera se mantendría el equilibrio.

Las jóvenes dieron comienzo al acto la yandere disfrutando y la pelinegra destrozada estaba soportando el acto mientras los jadeos y gemidos más sus cuerpos mojados en sudor se hacían presentes e incluso no podía olvidarse del dolor que rasgaba el interior de cada una, un empuje de una se respondía con otro de la contraria o viceversa.

La primera en reaccionar perdiendo la cabeza fue Yui la cual entró en un estado donde su mente tocó fondo, estaba boquiabierta junto con unos ojos en blanco rayados por una cruz mientras caía en un pequeño ataque de epilepsia mientras Chinatsu mantenía su cordura aunque sus empujes eran dignos de un tigre salvaje.

La yandere próximamente iría a venirse en cualquier momento aunque orinaría el suelo si lo quisiera, en eso imploraba en medio de sus jergas un "¡Dame todo!" o "¡Hasta el fondo!" hasta que después de tanto viaje en el mundo del éxtasis y la psicodelia ambas resonaron un grito mientras dieron lo que dieron.

El acto fue muy bueno que digamos o bueno es la versión de Chinatsu acerca de los hechos, ambas chicas se sentían la una con la otra a lo largo del artefacto (Una vez más según su criterio). Las entrañas podían temblarse como si gritaran de placer aunque también era una lección entre ambas chicas, si en caso de que un hombre intentara tener relaciones con alguna debían recordar que entre ambas en más de una ocasión se profanaron y cuál era la propiedad de quien aunque esa probabilidad desde hace tiempo era poco viable.

Finalmente Chinatsu tan tranquila y sonriente como si nunca eso hubiera sucedido decidió acurrucarse sobre el cuerpo de su sempai, Yui estaba temblando de llanto mientras la yandere abrazaba a su sempai con la chaqueta roja y el suyo usaba una mantita con tal de abrigarse contra el frío, según ella era efectiva contra ese tipo de clima, afortunadamente mañana era sábado por lo cual estarían en el salón hasta tarde y más cuando la yandere tenía los duplicados de las llaves de cada lugar de la escuela e incluso casilleros, dos días donde Yui aprendería varias entre ellas sufrir en carne propia la violación, ser la propiedad de una demente como Chinatsu e incluso ser su instrumento de placer personal… Una pesadilla que no se la deseaba a nadie.


End file.
